


Carol (of the Bells)

by TheStrange_One



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wholesome, not!stalking, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrange_One/pseuds/TheStrange_One
Summary: On the Fourth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me,A caroling, a blue snow, a fairy tale, and a cute Spideypool story.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Carol (of the Bells)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mata_Hari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mata_Hari/gifts).



> Yes! Out on the fourth day, and I need a nap...

Peter was acting—furtively. To clarify, he wasn’t acting furtive or strange around Wade, his boyfriend. Just around the Avengers. And, honestly, Wade wouldn't have noticed (he didn’t really spend much time around the “A” team, to be honest) if he hadn’t been invited to a lunch with them that Peter also went to.

Okay, to clarify. He _still_ didn’t notice until Black Widow took him aside and said, “He’s avoiding us.”

Um, excuse her? He was avoiding them? Was he also avoiding Wade? Because he was still going to events and stuff like he was hanging out the Avengers—but no. When the two of them were alone, at home, or patrolling together in the middle of the night, Peter was his normal snarky self. And (at home) his normal _horny_ self.

Whatever was going on, it wasn’t something to do with _Wade_ . That was both—freeing and concerning. On the one hand, Peter wasn’t mad at him! Was spending more time with Wade than with the Avengers! It was awesome! Then again—the Avengers were Peter’s work friends (Wade did not count the people Peter came into contact with as Spiderman on patrol or the people he came into contact with a t his job _as_ Peter), and it was never a good thing to be on the outs with your work friends.

Further observation (not stalking!) proved that Peter was just a bit—stand-offish with the Avengers. Even Tony; if they weren’t talking some kind of techno-babble the conversations were stiff, awkward. Which—was weird. Wade knew how much Peter loved talking about science stuff with Tony and that enthusiasm had led to several instances of Peter sparring against Tony while he was in the suit.

And Peter kept sneaking off to meet—someone.

Wade would have suspected cheating if not for three things. 1) The two of them were as hot and heavy in the bedroom as they’d ever been. 2) There was nothing even indicating attraction between the two of them. 3) Peter _always_ met the woman wearing his Spidey suit.

So—what was going on? Quick research showed that the woman was _not_ a Stark, Oscorp, or SHIELD employee. She was not a scientist. She worked a day job at a cafeteria. So Peter was ditching his work friends to hang out with this strange average Joe.

One day, the woman hands a packet to Peter, who takes it, and then rushes off. Wade wouldn't have thought twice about it—if it hadn’t been for how _nervous_ Peter looked. How his body language (and Wade was well acquainted with Peter’s body language) looked _ashamed_.

What was in that packet?

Wade briefly toyed with the idea of confronting Peter—but he was afraid that if he’d admitted he was keeping tabs (not stalking!) his boyfriend again he’d be sleeping on the couch. No, he was going to figure this out the hard way. He had to find the packet.

When he found the anonymous looking white envelope (sealed with a string!) he stopped and sat down for a moment. What if it was drugs? What if Peter had turned to drug use? Did the Avengers know? Even if they did, they wouldn't tell _him_ . Hell, they _still_ didn’t approve of him, and the two of them had been dating for three years.

There was only one way to know what was in the packet. He unwound the string. He lifted the flap. He saw—paper? Curious now, he pulled the paper out and looked at it. A—music program? What?

The door opened and Peter came in, saw Wade holding the packet, and flushed. “It’s a good thing!” he protested.

“I—”

“It’s also a good cause!”

“What—”

“And it doesn’t matter that it doesn’t involve punching something or someone!” Peter continued. “This is just as heroic!”

Wade floundered. He looked at the packet, closed it, tied it, put it on the table next to him. “Let’s try this again,” he suggested. “Hi, Peter, welcome home! What is this?”

Peter sagged. “So they didn’t tell you to talk me out of it,” he said as he made his way over to Wade. They only had the one chair so Peter sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and snuggled.

Wade wrapped his arms back around Peter in a hug. “No one told me anything,” he said. And, for once, it was the exact truth. Everything he knew he’d figured out.

Peter was silent for a moment. “A couple weeks ago,” he said quietly, “this woman, Ms. Hari, came up to the Tower. She was there on behalf of Make-A-Wish. Tony threw her out. It took a week Wade, an _entire_ week, to convince her that I was willing to listen. Another week to get her to believe I wasn’t going to call her idea stupid.”

Wade sat there for a moment, eyeing the packet. “So—what does she want?”

Peter snuggled closer. “There’s a group of children in the cancer ward at the children’s hospital,” Peter explained, “and she had a request for them. For Christmas.”

“What is it?”

“She wanted some heroes to go caroling through the wards, to cheer the children up.” Peter sighed and rested his head against Wade’s shoulder. “Tony said it was stupid and laughed her out of the room.”

“Tony deserves a bed full of doggy-doo for Christmas.” Wade grinned as Peter laughed. “So—what’s with the packet?”

Wade could feel the heat rush to Peter’s face. “I—don’t actually know any Christmas songs. So—she compiled me a list.”

“That was nice of her,” Wade said warmly.

Peter gave a low, rueful chuckle. “I think she’s still expecting me to bolt. Hey, you want to do this with me?”

It was a good thing that Wade was sitting. “I don’t think—I mean, she did say ‘heroes’,” he said weakly.

“You _are_ a hero,” Peter said warmly.

Wade smiled. It was an old argument. Wade wasn’t a hero, and he knew it. It was also okay, because Peter loved him. At best, he was an anti-hero.

Oh. Light bulb! “Hey, can _I_ invite some people to sing?” he asked eagerly.

“Of course!” Peter said enthusiastically. “But they have to sing _these_ songs,” he added.

Two weeks later they stood in the lobby of the hospital. Wade (in Deadpool gear), Domino, Black Cat, Hydra Bob, and Peter (in Spiderman gear). Peter gave a cheerful wave at the woman who walked towards them. “We’re here to sing to the kids!”

They all had a good time. Despite the fact that Ms. Hari looked like she was going to have a conniption fit upon seeing them and Spiderman had force Black Cat to put the medication she’d swiped back in the nurse’s station. Deadpool grinned when he saw that he let her keep the wallet she’d swiped from a nasty security guard who hadn’t wanted to let them into the hospital.


End file.
